You are not alone
by bubblyangel101
Summary: I'm here with you, so don't worry.


**bubblyangel101: **Here is my very first songfic! Everyone enjoy!

**The Muse: **It's not your first. You have, like, 3 sitting around in your brain. You should clean it out, you know.

**bubblyangel101: **Give me a break! I had classes...grrr. Hmm...why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

**The Muse: **bubblyangel101 does not own DC or the song.

**bubblyangel101: **Oh, yeah. THAT's what I forgot. *gets back to writing*

oOo

You Are Not Alone

It was Valentine's Day. Ran held her chocolate close to her heart. It was special milk chocolate, with a pretty pink ribbon tied around the red packaging. Red was her lucky color, and Shinichi's too.

Speaking of Shinichi...he hadn't called. At all. Not for the past 3 months. Not a single call, a single text message, not to mention no visits. In total, she hadn't seen him in more than half a year.

Sonoko was always telling her, "Just leave that heartless detective jerk. He doesn't deserve such a kind, caring wife like you." Then Ran would begin arguing that she was NOT his wife and that she was NOT waiting for him. Which were big, fat, and ugly lies (Except for the wife one. They weren't married...yet.).

_Another day has gone, I'm still all alone_

_How could this be, you're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye, someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go and leave my world so cold?_

She reached home. Ran sat down and looked at the beautiful velvet package. Last Valentine's, Shinichi had come over himself and eaten the chocolate, saying that he was hungry. That wasn't going to happen this year. Nope. Ran fully intended on giving the chocolate to Shinichi when she was awake.

The truth of the matter was, why did she wait? He obviously didn't care. If he was going to leave, he never said goodbye.

Her only consolation was Conan. Oh sure, he was just a 7-year-old kid, but sometimes he reminded her of Shinichi. And he always knew what to say and who she was thinking about. There would be times when she would be staring at her phone, and Conan would say something like, "Shinichi-niichan is such a baka. He doesn't know that Ran-neechan is waiting for him so patiently." Maybe it was Conan. Maybe Shinichi sent him so that...no, that was impossible. Shinichi couldn't send people. He wasn't God.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_But you are not alone_

Conan was a huge comfort. Ran smiled for the first time that day. She never noticed the small figure watching her from behind the door.

oOo

Conan sighed. He'd asked Haibara for an antidote; even a temporary one would be fine. But she'd said, "What's the point of turning back for a few hours on Valentine's Day? You'll just break her heart even more." He pulled the covers up to his chin and tried to sleep.

Mouri Kogoro, who was snoring next to him, had already reached the Shores of Sleep. But try as he might, Shinichi couldn't sleep. The image of Ran staring sadly at her chocolate was firmly emblazoned into his mind's eye. He'd even seen a tear on her face before she wiped it away.

_Just the other night, I thought I heard you cry_

_Asking me to come and hold you in my arms_

_I can hear your prayers, your burdens I will bear_

_But first I need your hand then forever can begin_

He pushed the door open and tiptoed to her room.

The curtains were open, and moonlight caressed her skin tenderly. She was radiant, almost like a goddess, and Shinichi inwardly cursed himself for hurting such a beautiful creature. Her chocolate silk locks (Shinichi couldn't resist thinking about food) were draped haphazardly across her features, hiding her mouth and nose from sight.

He dared himself to come closer and saw a pair of long, dark eyelashes, the kind that all the commercials promised to give you if you bought their product on TV. Ran didn't wear makeup.

Suddenly, she turned, and her hair fell away to one side, revealing ruby-red lips. Shinichi stared. Her lips parted and she said his name. His real name. Not Edogawa Conan. Kudo Shinichi.

How could he have been so reckless? Shinichi wondered, not for the first time, what would have happened if he hadn't followed the man in black. He shook his head. These thoughts wouldn't help him. He couldn't get his original body back just by wishing for it.

He refocused on Ran. Specifically, on her lips. He felt a wave of guilt and desire that always appeared in his darkest dreams.

Logical Shinichi cried, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You're a gentleman. You don't kiss ladies."

Romantic Shinichi cooed. "Go on, you don't know when you'll have this chance again."

Scaredy-cat Shinichi whimpered. "What if she wakes up?"

Shinichi Shinichi disregarded all of them, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to hers, his own face blushing scarlet.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself_

_How did love slip away_

_Something whispers in my ear and says_

_That you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_But you are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

_For you are not alone_

Ran smiled in her sleep. "I love you..." Shinichi froze. He'd known (yes, Ran had told him over the phone), but to hear it in person? That was a different thing entirely. He quickly snatched the chocolate off her bedside table, lest she give it to someone else.

_Oh whisper three words, and I'll come runnin'_

_And I, and girl, you know I'll be there, I'll be there_

Conan silently went back to his room. He had no right to kiss Ran and take her chocolate. _She tastes like vanilla, _Shinichi thought guiltily, and slapped himself. "Stupid me..."

oOo

_You are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though you're far away, I am here to stay_

_You are not alone, for I am here with you_

_Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart_

Sapphire-blue eyes shot open and adjusted themselves in the darkness. The door clicked shut. She looked over to her bedside table. The chocolate was gone.

Ran put two fingers up to her mouth and smiled dreamily. "Shinichi..."

**The End**

AN: Please review! Please review! Please review! You do not know how happy I get when I get a review! Was it ok?

About the song...I omitted some of the less important lyrics. Hope you like it anyway!


End file.
